


I’ll Be Unclean, I’ll Be Obscene, You Be The Rest

by shotgunSinner



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, College Student Gerard Way, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Gerard Way, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Forced Crossdressing, Gangs, Gangsters, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Games, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Spit As Lube, Torture, Trust, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunSinner/pseuds/shotgunSinner
Summary: In the wrong place at the wrong time, that phrase epitomizes the rough situation Gerard found himself in. Kidnapped by some street gang and surrounded by death threats, hope is slipping away. A strange proposition may be the perfect answer to stay alive AND grow closer to a hot but terrifyingly powerful man: Frank.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 34
Kudos: 100





	1. You Stood Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back at it again with trying to write a long fic!
> 
> Update: [ Here’s the playlist I’ve made](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4kDb6Kn9Wn32ynxpQOhFiO?si=XZP0WNyeQuOPSYFqpBEyjw) :)

For a gruelling hour, or so, Gerard was in the dark, literally. The last thing he saw was two men approaching him. In a blur of fists and dark clothes, he had been roughly dragged into the back of a car. He hadn’t at all planned on that, but was lucky enough to be shoved into the backseat, blindfolded and his hands cable-tied. He was certain he would have been in the trunk had it not been occupied by the very reason for his capture.

He hadn’t meant to witness anything illegal, let alone murder in the first degree. As he trudged back to his apartment, the only thing he wanted to witness was his bed. Late classes meant too much coffee and way too little sleep, but that wasn’t from a lack of trying.

With nothing but darkness to focus on, he could still make out the sharp ring of a single gunshot and the splatter of blood that painted the brick wall. He looked completely dumbfounded as he gasped at the alleyway. His brain had clearly abandoned him, though, since the common sense to flee was gone. So, he had been taken and now, here he was: alone and in the dark.

More specifically, he was on a chair, wrists bound behind him and ankles bound to the chair legs. Being immobile made his anxiety skyrocket. But that, coupled with the blindfold, made it near impossible to catch his breath. The back of his head prickled with sweat and his heart was hammering against his rib cage.

His bag had taken away at some point, and his pockets were empty. He had nothing: no keys, no wallet, no phone. Even if his hands were free, he couldn’t call for help. Though, he didn’t even know what time it was. He assumed it was the middle of the night, but if it were instead early morning, the odds anyone would pick up were certainly slimmer. He was alone and hope was waning.

He needed his bag. He needed everything in it, not just his phone. He had cigarettes in there screaming his name, pills too. It was impossible not to hear their voices.

Desperately trying to piece together a timeline, Gerard recounted his day in his mind. He had taken his morning pills, his first dose, at 8 o’clock am, as per usual. He had taken his second dose, due twelve hours later, at 8 o’clock pm, right before he left for his class. Though he knew the lecture had been about an hour and a half long, every second after he stepped foot out of the building was hazy.

His mind had given up once it was no longer needed. When the lecture ended, so too did his thinking. His body was only still awake from all the coffee he had drank. Said caffeine was failing him now, as adrenaline was the only thing fuelling his fatigued body.

As that unbearable hour drew to a close, Gerard was no longer alone. A new feeling washed over him as the door creaked open. At first, it was relief, but fear quickly joined it. If someone was here, anything could happen. Maybe they would send him on his merry way with a measly death threat? It was wishful thinking when, by now, Gerard has figured out this was no simple duo of common criminals.

“You dumb fuck,” the stranger sighed as he shut the door behind him, a bitter edge of mockery in his voice, “Bet you feel real great about sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong now, huh?”

“Where am I?” Gerard blurted out, tensing against his restraints as he heard the man draw nearer.

“My home,” he answered plainly, “You’re practically the guest of honour after tonight’s little stunt.”

“I– I didn’t mean to!” He protested, leaning forward emphatically.

“Doesn’t matter now, does it? I can’t wipe your memory, so here we are.”

“I won’t tell a soul! I swear on my grandmother!”

“Your word doesn’t mean shit to me. Sorry, kid. It’s all empty promises. What I need is concrete results.”

“Who are you?” Gerard asked in a sudden whisper.

The man didn’t answer, contemplating the question as he approached the other. He crouched right in front of him before speaking again.

“Frank. And you are? What’s the name of my guest of honour?”

The dark-haired man hadn’t expected much of an answer, so he felt a twisted gratitude toward the other. That pleasantry faded swiftly as cold fear swirled in his veins.

“And what do you want from me, Frank?” It was difficult to speak with the lump in his throat.

“Answer my question.”

“G-Gerard. My name’s Gerard.”

“Last name?”

Gerard bit his tongue hesitantly.

“Don’t be shy.”

“Way,” he muttered reluctantly.

“Noted,” Frank chuckled.

“Tell me why I’m here! Please!” He pleaded, brow furrowed with distress.

“Don’t play dumb, kid,” Frank snickered, pulling the blindfold away and tilting the other’s chin up with his knuckle. “I can’t have  _ witnesses _ . And, somehow, you’re still alive. It’s bad enough my guys let someone see them, so why they didn’t take care of you on the spot is beyond me.”

“Why don’t  _ you _ just take care of me then?” His voice faltered, but Gerard was trying to be reasonable, strange as it sounded. “You could just shoot me. It wouldn’t be hard.”

“Where’s the fun in that? I’ve been cooped up too much lately and you’ve walked right into my arms. Stress relief, ya know? Besides, the only good witness is a dead witness.”

Frank stood up and took a step back. He meticulously rolled up each sleeve, exposing the array of tattoos beneath. “Don’t worry, the room’s soundproofed,” he hummed, as though it was a reassuring statement, impassive and not looking up.

Gerard’s eyes darted across the room. The gray concrete walls were splattered with blood–mostly faded, but some splotches were dark, having recently dried. The floor was even worse, with broad streaks and remnants of pools of blood dappling the concrete. The scene sent shivers down his spine, and his heart skipped a beat when he looked back to Frank who was staring him in the eye.

“Nervous?” The tattooed man chuckled, “I’d be, if I were in your shoes. I don’t exactly play nice.”

Gerard visibly winced as Frank drew a switchblade from his pocket and clicked it open. He stepped closer, the younger’s heart skipping a beat as the man instead went behind him. He cut through the cable ties, then knelt down to remove the ones around his ankles.

“That’s better,” Frank hummed, lowering the knife.

“Thanks,” the other mumbled, hanging his head. He regretted apologizing, but it was like second nature to him.

“Get on your knees.”

“Huh?”

“Did I fucking stutter?” The older man growled, wrenching Gerard forward by his long, ebony hair. He squeaked with surprise, but obliged, remembering the knife still poised in Frank’s other hand.

Frank tilted his chin up with the flat of the blade. “There we go.” He flashed a cold smile, examining the terror in the other’s wide, hazel eyes. “You’re at  _ my  _ mercy, okay? Don’t forget that, kid.”

The situation was petrifying. The tattooed man could do anything to Gerard and not another soul would ever know. Not to mention how horrifying it was to be on his knees in front of him. Savage thoughts raced through the younger’s mind.

Gerard was trembling with fright, but the other twisted his grip tighter at his silence. “You hear that? Answer me when I fucking speak to you.”

“Yes,” he replied hoarsely with a small nod. Tears had already started to well in his eyes as his hair was let go. His head dropped immediately.

“Look me in the fucking eye,” Frank hissed, pointing the blade threateningly.

“S-sorry,” the other man nearly sobbed, obeying him.

“You should be.”

With a piercing shriek, Gerard was knocked to the floor, clutching his face after the initial wave of shock wore off. He hadn’t anticipated the punch right then, despite his expectations of violence.

“Get up, princess,” Frank commanded, purposefully mocking him with the sweetness of the pet name. “Back on your knees for me. Or I’ll kill you right now.”

The threat barely registered with the dazed younger man. He groaned and eventually clambered back upright. 

“It wasn’t that bad,” he huffed, leaning in and pushing the other’s hand away from his face to hold his chin. Gerard winced, but let his head be tilted to the side. The shorter man examined the bright red bruise blossoming across his temple, apparently satisfied with his handiwork.

When he released him, Gerard managed to match his gaze, earning him a smirk of approval. There was no defiance in Gerard’s eyes, just a plea for mercy. Just as quickly as the smirk faded did Frank’s fist connect with his jaw.

His scream caught in his throat, so that only a choked noise came out.

“Up.” The order was simple, but Gerard was losing his mind to fear and pain. He complied silently.

“Good job, princess,” Frank chuckled, amused by the other’s obedience. But he didn’t have much of a choice. All he knew was that one way or another, Frank was going to kill him.

Another punch came. Gerard straightened up. Frank praised him just the same.

“I won’t tell anyone! I’ll take it to my grave!” Gerard cried.

But the cycle began anew. And it continued like that several more times until silent tears were pouring down Gerard’s face.

The whole room was spinning. He was completely punch-drunk. Every moment was excruciatingly slow, and blurred by the tears.

With every blow, Gerard felt himself melting away. Why didn’t he fight back?

“Aw, c’mon, don’t cry,” Frank murmured, kneeling in front of him to hold his face in both hands. Gerard just closed his eyes, no longer bothering to blink away any tears.

He had let out a sob, which made Frank freeze up and his fists cease coming. And now, there they were.

“Smile for me, doll.” He dragged a thumb upward from the corner of Gerard’s mouth. It left a streak of blood, a macabre imitation of a smile.

“I’m sorry.” As soon as the words left his mouth, the taller man was choking on a mouthful of his own blood. He twisted to the side and spat it on the floor, some dripping down his chin.

Frank’s entire body seized up and he reeled back. He was paralyzed for a moment, just awestruck by the innocence of this man. He was just a person, a person who didn’t deserve this. Gerard was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. It wasn’t his fault. And, though that had never stopped Frank in the past, this time felt different. He had never asked for a name before. He always preferred to eliminate anonymous witnesses, it was easier on his blackened conscience.

Gerard watched confusion and horror flit through the other man’s eyes, though he couldn’t fully comprehend what he saw. His vision was still teetering on the edge of completely unreliable and his head was buzzing, his temples throbbing.

“Don’t apologize,” Frank muttered, throat tight. He could barely breathe, but found it in himself to wipe some of the blood off the other’s face with the palm of his hand.

“Are you… Are you gonna kill me now?” Gerard asked, staring at the wall and trying to stay conscious.

“Just…” But his words were failing him as he backed away. “Just sit down.” The shorter man turned away and left without another word, closing and locking the door behind him.

“Okay,” Gerard croaked, the answer coming out several minutes after the other’s departure.

Still, despite his affirmation, the younger man didn’t sit back in the chair. He laid on his back and shut his eyes to avoid the blazing intensity of the fluorescent light on the ceiling. It wasn’t particularly bright, but with the headache wreaking havoc on his brain, it was like staring into the sun. The light’s faint hum seemed amplified too.

Gerard could taste and smell only blood. His own blood, no less. The overwhelming coppery stench made him gag, worsened by blood sliding down his throat. He sat up to force it out, but was struck by a wave of vertigo and soon ended up on his hands and knees. Blood was pooling beneath him, dripping past his lips and from his face.

After a little while, the blood everywhere was drying. Gerard scrambled toward the wall opposite the door and leaned against it, hugging his knees to his chest. A few tears slipped from his eyes, but they burned like acid against his torn skin.

He was still prepared to die. Terrified as it made him, he was prepared for Frank to return and kill him. He knew he couldn’t stay alive. Nothing he could say or do would prove his silence.  _ The only good witness is a dead witness _ . Frank had said so himself.

Gerard’s trembling died down as he fell unconscious. His breathing was ragged, but he was glad to be alive, however long it would last. Even if life had been rough before, this was never how he wanted it to end.

~~~

“God, you’re a fucking mess…” Gerard heard a distant voice speaking to him, but it was stating the obvious, really.

He was hauled to his feet and shook gently against the wall. “Hey, look at me, kid.”

Gerard’s eyes flitted open, but felt as heavy as lead. He instantly placed the face before him as belonging to Frank. The thought sent icy fear coursing through his body.

“I– I–” He stammered, helplessly trying to collect himself.

“Shut up,” Frank sighed, easily pinning his wrists above his head. He secured them with another cable tie and let the other’s arms fall in front of him as he backed away.

“Oh god,” Gerard groaned, eyes shooting wide open. “I’m so fucking sorry! P-please don’t hurt me!” It felt futile to keep begging, but it was the only thing he could do.

“I told you to shut up. Listen, or I’ll put a bullet between your eyes.”

The younger man’s mouth snapped shut as he nodded. The room still felt tilted and it didn’t help that he was shaking again.

“C’mon,” Frank muttered, taking him by the arm and leading him out of the room. They passed through a short hallway with only one other door before climbing a set of stairs, leaving the basement for the main floor. Gerard tried to get an idea of his surroundings, but most doors were closed and he couldn’t find any windows in his quick surveying.

They ascended more stairs. The second floor had less rooms than the main one, but the taller man couldn’t give it much thought as he was being pushed inside a now open door. Gerard stumbled forward, but spun back around to face the other.

The shorter man took a moment to speak again, but cut the cable tie to free the other’s wrists first.

“There’s an en suite. Clean yourself up,” Frank instructed calmly, grabbing the doorknob and moving to close the door.

“W-wait? Aren’t you gonna kill me?”

“Shut your fucking mouth. I need to mull some shit over.”

Gerard wrapped an arm around himself nervously, his other hand going up to massage his temple.

“Try not to bleed on everything.”

Alone once again, Gerard paused to examine the new room. Though his head, both inside and out, was liquifying from pain, it felt necessary. Moving from place to place that night was extremely disorienting, but he hoped to pull himself out of his daze.

The room was a decent size, containing a queen-size bed, nightstand, and dresser. By the large window, the dark curtains drawn together, sat a table and two matching chairs. The space was clearly unoccupied, or reserved for guests, as it lacked any true personality. Gerard wondered if he would be staying here. Was he really the “guest of honour” Frank had labelled him earlier?

Soon enough, Gerard was shuffling into the bathroom. All the blood on him had dried so bleeding wasn’t his most pressing concern. He was sure it would have been easy to clean off the hardwood floor, anyway.

Both hands clutching the edge of the counter, the dark-haired man gazed at his reflection in the mirror. With aches still plaguing his head, his blurry vision made the glass look foggy with condensation.

The bleary, dazed face that stared back he hardly even recognized his own. His pale skin was marred with blood, now flaking off into the sink as he experimentally moved his jaw. The motions sent jolts of pain shooting through his skull, but he was relieved to find nothing broken.

Hair was matted to his forehead and cheek with blood, so he plucked it off and tucked it behind his ear. He opened his mouth with bared teeth to ensure their safety. None seemed loose, though one near the front appeared to have chipped. Gerard knew he was in no place to be vain, but made note of it, nonetheless.

Finally, he set about washing up. With a washcloth he found in the cabinet, the man gingerly scrubbed at his face. The darkened blood gave way to the purpling bruises dappling his face.

Every atom of his being trembled with fear. The whole situation was insane. He just wanted to go home. Still, he refused to let out another tear. He would push through this strange hell he had been thrust into.

A few cloths later, Gerard was clean. He piled them on the counter to avoid spreading too much blood. He shouldn’t have cared so much since it would help incriminate Frank, but he more so feared incurring his rage again.

Gerard sat cross-legged in one of the armchairs at the window. He was out of his element, and out of place overall. It would have felt strange to sit on the unfamiliar bed, so he settled for the next best thing.

Plotting an escape seemed futile as the window was securely locked. When he peeked through the curtains he saw a garden down below, bordered by a stone wall. Similarly large houses stretched out down the road.

“Anxious to leave, are we? And so soon?”

Gerard released the curtain, letting it slip closed again. “I–”

Of course it was Frank chuckling at him, but there was no malice in his expression.

“Don’t sweat it, kid. I’m not surprised.” He sauntered into the room, closing the door behind him, then stuffing his hands into his pants’ pockets. “I’d ask what’s got you all hysterical, but it’d be a pretty fucking stupid question.”

“Why are you fucking with me like this?” The younger man blurted out, clenching his fists in his lap.

“Earlier was… Well, honestly, it was a mistake. Obviously an apology won’t go very far, but I can make it up to you.” He sat down in the armchair adjacent to Gerard.

“And why would you do that?” The other asked tentatively. “I’m the one in  _ your _ way, right?”

“I think I’ve come to a… a compromise? A way of eliminating you, the witness, without actually killing you.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to kill me?” Gerard ventured, narrowing his eyes. This sudden bout of confidence surely came from how casual the other was compared to their first encounter. Still, it was odd to be practically arguing in favour of his own death.

“Of course, but I’m feeling generous. Believe me when I tell you I’ve got a lot of blood on my hands.”

“Somehow, I wouldn’t doubt that for a second.”

“Feeling bolder now? It’s nice to have an actual fucking conversation.”

“I think I was allowed to be scared,” Gerard hissed.

“Don’t get  _ too _ bold, kid. Ball’s still in  _ my  _ court. Got it? Don’t ever fucking forget who’s the boss around here.” His voice rose with a slight growl, his severe eyes boring into the other.

“So,” the taller man began, swallowing despite his suddenly dry mouth, “what’s your compromise?”

“I’m so glad you asked, Gerard.” A devilish smirk lit up Frank’s face and Gerard was furious with how attractive he found it. Now was absolutely not the time for  _ those _ feelings when his life was in the hands of this capricious man.


	2. When I Was Out Of My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are better...? Gerard has been better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a little extra near the beginning of chapter one. It just prefaces the stuff about pills mentioned in this chapter.

“I don’t want to hurt you anymore tonight, so watch your mouth, alright?” Frank didn’t wait for an answer before he continued speaking. “As you know, I can’t let you go free, especially not with you knowing as much as you do now.”

“Go on,” Gerard prompted, visibly uncomfortable as he wrung his hands in his lap. He shifted in the armchair, crossing his legs the opposite way. His nerves were desperate for any excuse to move. As humiliating as it was to be ordered around by the other, his life was still essentially in Frank’s hands.

“I’m prepared to let you stay here–in my home, that is. You’ll be safe here, I’ll make sure of it.”

“What’s in it for you?”

“It’s an easy gig for you,” Frank answered, leaning back casually, “You just have to do me the simple service of hanging around.”

“How the hell is that a deal? What’s the catch?”

“There’s no catch. Honest. I just need you to be around me–when I have company, specifically. I guess you could do other shit around the house if you really wanted to, but I’ve got staff to take care of that.”

“What’s the point of me just… being around you?” Gerard pressed, brow creased with confusion.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m a real somebody around here, so I gotta prove it. Pretty faces, like yours, go a long way in this biz.”

“So I’m just… what? Eye candy?” He couldn’t help but be offended, despite the small part of his heart that soared at the compliment. Of course it stroked his ego to be flatter like that, but the offer was still demeaning.

“Essentially, yes. But I’m open to suggestions if you wanna sweeten the deal.”

“Sweeten it? How?”

“There’s some mutually beneficial shit you could offer, but we don’t need to get into that right now. It’s getting pretty early in the morning. Need anything before I leave you to sleep?”

“Some Advil would be fan-fucking-tastic,” he decided after a moment of thought, “But I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep at this point.”

Frank stood up and smiled. “I’ll have someone deliver some. But you gotta get some sleep, kid. You need to sleep off those bruises. They’re pretty fucking unsightly.”

“Too good to get it yourself?” the other snorted, “Besides, why do you even care if I sleep or not? I’m basically your prisoner.”

“Woah, woah,” Frank replies defensively, frowning, “This mess ain’t my fault.” His shoulders slumped a bit as he relaxed again. “But seriously, I can’t have my new little doll looking all fucked up, can I? You’re gonna be the poster-child for the respect I deserve. I can’t have anyone getting the wrong idea about how I treat my property either, right?”

“This isn’t my fault either!” Gerard protested, fighting to maintain any composure. Arguing would only be harder if he fell apart. Fighting back against his persistent headache was difficult enough. “And who are you to think you own me now?” He asked tentatively, despite the obvious challenge in his words.

“None of that matters because I, in fact, do own you,” he answered coolly, strolling over to the door, “You’re either a corpse or my doll. It makes little difference to me.”

The taller man made a small, indignant noise, but held back any retort. The futility he found himself with was tortuous on its own.

“Sleep on it,” Frank hummed, “I expect an answer in the morning–er, rather, when you wake up.”

“Wait–” Gerard called, sitting up straight.

“What’s up?”

“Can I have my stuff back? My bag, it was, uh, taken away from me.”

“Don’t be so hasty. Let’s wait for your choice, alright?” And the door clicked shut behind him.

Sitting alone now, Gerard stared at his hands. He flexed his knuckle and examined his nails. It was mindless actions to keep his body busy while his mind grappled with everything.

Become a stranger’s bitch or die. His options were quite stark. The former was the obvious choice, but it would still be a mortifying ordeal. What if someone he knew saw him? It was impossible to say what lengths Frank might go to to prove his power over Gerard.

There came a knock on the door, and then the soft jingle of keys as it was unlocked. A man stepped inside the room, a glass of water in one hand, and a white pill in the other. He held them out wordlessly.

“Thanks,” Gerard mumbled, having scurried over to accept the items. He quickly downed the ibuprofen and handed the glass back.

The door was once again shut and locked as the stranger departed.

Gerard flipped off the light with a sigh. He then kicked off his shoes and dropped his bloodstained hoodie on the floor before climbing on the bed. Laying down on top of the foreign sheets, he shut his eyes. He wasn’t actually ready to sleep, he had too much on his mind.

It wasn’t being alone that unsettled Gerard, for he was totally used to being alone. He could be halfway across the world and alone and it wouldn’t bother him very much at all. It was the choice that was haunting him. He would obviously choose to live, but how much pride would he have to sacrifice to stay alive? Maybe he’d be better off six feet under with an ounce of dignity still left to his name.

More than anything, though, he wondered what this meant for the rest of his life. He still had classes to attend and a family he cared about. How far would Frank go to silence him?

All his worries melted into a vague blur, a cesspool of fear for his mind to drown in, until the man finally fell asleep. 

~~~

“‘Morning, sunshine!” Frank greeted, shoving the door open with one hand. In the other, he balanced a tray with a silver cloche covering.

Gerard made some incoherent mutterings as he woke up. He scrambled up to sit against the headboard and rubbed at his eyes until he could see straight. Seeing the other made him suddenly overly aware of himself, so he combed his fingers through his greasy hair, hoping to tame the bedhead he was undoubtedly afflicted with.

“How’s it going, kid?” He asked, coming to sit down on the bed and setting the tray in the other’s lap. “Kinda weird to sleep on top of the sheets, isn’t it?”

“It feels weird to be here,” Gerard replied honestly.

“You’ll get used to it. That is, if you’re sticking around?” He looked up at the younger man. His gaze wasn’t cruel or commanding like before, he was simply seeking an answer, an extremely significant answer. “So?” He prompted, those deep hazel eyes boring into Gerard’s own.

It took the taller man a second to remember the choice he was given. The idea of dying right then and there at the hands of this man sent horrified chills through him. A wave of nausea washed over him, despite his empty stomach. He swallowed it down with his fear.

“I don’t wanna die,” Gerard finally said, his voice faint and scratchy from the disuse sleep brought, “Not for this.”

“So you’ll stay here? And serve me?”

“Yeah…”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Frank smiled and leaned back on his hands. “I was worried your breakfast might go to waste,” He chuckled.

Gerard let slip a pained look, which the other noticed.

“That was a joke,” he clarified, still speaking brightly, “C’mon, lighten up. I wouldn’t kill you on an empty stomach. Ever heard of a last meal? What kinda animal do you take me for?”

“Where to begin…” he grumbled, gaze trained downward. There was some melancholy tainting his tone, but more prominently did he hope the other wouldn’t retaliate with any new tortures.

“Don’t get cocky on me now,” Frank tutted teasingly, letting the other off the hook easily.

The shorter man shifted closer on the bed to sit cross-legged across from Gerard. He then pulled the cloche away to reveal a small stack of pancakes.

“Ta-da,” he chirped, setting the cloche down on the nightstand.

“Thanks.”

“Consider it both an apology and a welcome.”

“An apology?”

“Yeah,” Frank snorted, “Did I stutter?”

“N-no, I’m just surprised that you’re sorry. Is this just you wanting me to prove something to others by me not being bruised?”

“In part, yeah, but–” Frank shook his head and closed his eyes, a scowl flashing across his face. “Can you stop picking this apart, now, and just fucking eat?” He huffed, his irritation evident, “Call this basic human decency and drop it. It’s easier that way.”

Obviously, he wanted Gerard to trust him. They were simply doomed to have a strange relationship as a result of the choices they had made. Frank needed the other to rely on him, no matter what it took. The subservient act Gerard would have to adopt wouldn't need to put on all the time, but maintaining his power over the student was still essential.

“Fine,” Gerard conceded, picking up a fork and prodding at the pancakes before him. In his head, he didn’t want any food, but his stomach argued otherwise. It felt strange to be accepting food from a man who was essentially his captor, but he feared seeming rude in denying it. Frank had the heart to offer it, right?

There was still fear in Gerard’s heart, which was justified, considering the events of last night. Still, he knew it wasn’t just fear that was searing under his skin. Anxiety and a web of other issues were scratching at him, sinking their claws into his mind. The alarm clock on the nightstand read “9:00am”, meaning he had already missed his first dose of the day. What were the symptoms to look out for? It was difficult to think with the other man beginning to speak again.

“Since you’ve decided to stay, we’ve got some stuff to cover–ground rules, I guess you could say.” He was gesturing vaguely as he spoke, gazing around the room at nothing in particular.

“Alright?” He responded unsurely. Squeezing his eyes shut, Gerard tried to replay their conversation last night in his head. Was he missing something here? But it was to little avail, so he decided to shut up and eat.

“First off, and most importantly, you can’t be in contact with anyone other than me. I guess you could talk to my guys when they’re around the place, but I strongly urge you to avoid them. Anyway, I can’t let you have your phone back, but that shouldn’t be an issue since, secondly, you can’t leave the property.”

“How am I supposed to go to class?” Gerard snapped back.

“You’ll just have to drop out. I can’t take stupid risks by letting you potentially jeopardize this whole show.”

“I won’t tell anyone.”

“I don’t wanna hear it, Gee. Neither of us can guarantee that.”

Gerard huffed indignantly.

_ Easily irritated. _

Symptoms, symptoms, symptoms. He was racking his brain, but still couldn’t remember correctly. Most of the words were jumbling together as exhausting to pick out . He had been on that medication for so long, that anything from before they were in his life would feel foreign. And he was unnerved.

“Moving on,” the other sighed, pausing to clear his throat, and drawing Gerard out of his own head. “You’re still free to go wherever you want in the house, with the exception of the basement. You wouldn’t want to go down there anyway.”

“What am I supposed to do all day?”

“There’s a library,” he suggested with a shrug, “but I’ve also got your sketchbook.”

Gerard perked up at that. His sketchbook, yes, he needed that. It was probably the only item in the world that could ground and comfort him right then. “Can I have it?”

“Your bag is safe and sound, don’t worry. As long as you do exactly as you’re told this evening, it’ll be yours again.”

“What’s this evening?” He questioned, swallowing the lump in his throat as he raised an eyebrow skeptically.

“I’m glad you asked. This evening I’m introducing you to a big-league associate of mine,” Frank answered with a grin.

“I thought you were just some street gang?”

“It pays to have high-up connections.”

“They your boss?”

“It’s more of a partnership than a hierarchy. But don’t worry about it, okay? That’s not your job.”

“Then enlighten me, Frank,” the younger man scoffed, setting his fork down beside a half empty plate.

“No need. Besides, I’m not done, yet.”

Gerard kept his mouth shut and watched the other expectantly. He toyed with his hair a bit more, hoping it didn’t look too terrible. He shouldn’t have been so concerned with impressing this hurricane of a man, but rationality had abandoned him since they met.

_ Fidgeting _ .

“These meetings won’t be very hard for you. All you have to do is obey everything I tell you to do. Oh, and don’t speak unless spoken to.”

“Oh, that’s all, is it?” The taller man replied, unafraid to let his frustrated incredulity show.

“Need I remind you of the alternative?” Frank huffed with a bored glare. He paused for a moment, content with the silence he elicited from the other. “So, to recap, listen to me and thing’s will go great. I’ll have someone get you something nicer to wear. Until then, busy yourself with whatever.”

“What about my own clothes–? And my other stuff?”

“I’ve got your keys. Just tell me where you live and it’ll be brought over.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You can wear whatever you want during the day. You’re not my pet 24/7. Well, unless you want to be?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively then burst into a laugh.

“I’ll pass, thanks.”

“You’re no fun.”

“I’m plenty fun,” Gerard argued, frowning, “ _ You’re  _ the one who’s ruining my life!”

“Think of it more like an  _ alteration _ ,” the other suggested smugly, waving his hands as he spoke, “You’re still alive, aren’t you? Not that you could blame me for that.”

“Bastard,” he grumbled, crossing his arms.

“What can ya do?” Frank sighed flippantly, standing up and facing away as he stretched his arms up in the air. The other caught a furtive glance of how his shirt rode up. When he looked back a second time to inspect the tattoos there, the older man was already moving away.

“If you need anything, just ask the staff.”

“What if–” Gerard hazarded, his frustration having melted away as he peered up at the other man, “what if I need you?”

“Why would you?” He chuckled, the question serious, as much as he wanted to toy with the other more.

“You’re in charge, right?”

“Yeah, but I’m a busy guy, Gee. What could be so important?” Gerard felt his heart skip a beat at the way Frank crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

“I–” But the taller man couldn’t stutter out an answer.

“Gerard,” Frank tutted, softening up as he stood by the edge of the bed, gazing down on the other, “You're sending some wildly mixed messages. Are you scared of me or just tryna get something outta me? Or both?”

“I– I just–”

“Answer me, Gee– fuck!” He exclaimed, clenching his fists up in front of himself instinctually.

Gerard froze up, eyes blown wide. “You’re not gonna hurt me again, are you?” He asked in a small voice. His hands started fidgeting in his lap, his eyes darting around from the other’s face, to his tattooed hands, to the closed door.

_ Paranoia. _

“Why would you ask that?” Frank asked gently while internally cursing his own impatience. Still, he was purposefully stepping around denying it outright. “I need this ploy to work out. So, I need us to get along.”

“How are you so… casual– about this?”

“Dunno. Not like I’ve done it before.” But Frank was still a smart man. He had a pretty good idea of what he needed to do to make this successful.

“What do you want from me, kid?” He asked softly. He then shoved his hands in his pockets and hinged at the waist to lean down closer to the other.

“I don’t want to be alone,” Gerard admitted, despite himself, “Whatever you want from me, don’t leave me alone for so long. I’ll lose my fucking mind.”

“I already told you you can wander the house.”

“But I– fuck, I just–” the younger man clutched his head a for a second, rocking it gently to try and think straight with the other so close.

“Hey,” Frank called, drawing the other back out of his thoughts, “Look at me.”

Gerard set his arms down and carefully met the other’s intent gaze. “I can’t stand it,” he whispered, “and especially without my–” But he snapped his mouth shut before he could finish.

“You’ll just have to get used to it,” he hissed impassively, tapping the back of his hand against the younger man’s cheek. It wasn’t just the thick silvery rings he wore that sent shivers crawling across Gerard’s flesh.

“Without your what?” Frank asked as he straightened up, the horror in the other’s eyes igniting both shame  _ and _ something shameful within him.

“My cigs,” Gerard lied, “Can I have my cigarettes back? There was a pack in my bag.” He had finally piped up as the other strolled over to the door. He set the tray before him aside and perched on the edge of the bed. He hadn’t eaten very much, but that didn’t matter. His body was already starting to give up as a faint burning prickled at the back of his throat.

_ Nausea. _

“You can go a day without them,” Frank hummed with a patronizingly reassuring nod.

“I don’t think I can.”

“You’ll just have to try your best then.”

“But–”

“Shut it, would ya?” Frank huffed, “I’m looking out for you now, kid. You gotta follow orders. You  _ know _ it could be worse.”

That immediately shut Gerard up. He couldn’t even glance up from the floor until the other spoke again.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Frank made his way to the door.“Don’t give me any reason not to give you your shit. You’ve been so good so far, all things considered.” His voice had softened, but was still brutally honest.

“Okay…” the defeated voice of Gerard affirmed. He would rather spend his time with Frank, even if it meant sitting in terror as he watched whatever agony come his way. Even that sounded better than trying to occupy himself by his lonesome when he was going to then humiliate himself that evening. The mystery and uncertainty would drive him mad long before any actual torture.

The younger man splayed his fingers out above his lap, looking each one over to busy himself. He decided on which one, and brought a hand to his mouth to bite at the skin around his nails.

“You shouldn’t do that,” the other observed lazily over his shoulder.

“It’s one bad habit or another,” Gerard snapped, “You can’t think you’re gonna break all my habits.”

“I never said anything about breaking habits. You’ll get your cigs back when you’ve earned ‘em, got it?”

“You won’t hold out forever, then?” He pressed, trying not to plead too obviously.

“We’ll see how tonight goes,” Frank answered with a shrug.

“Right,” the other mumbled, “tonight…”

“If you’re gonna read something, I recommend _The_ _Catcher In The Rye_. It’s one of my favourites. I’ve got a real nice copy in the library, too.” Flashing a lopsided smile, Frank disappeared from the doorway to attend to his own affairs.

Just as he feared, Gerard was all alone with his thoughts. He had forgotten how unkind to him his brain really was, since he now had no drugs to hide behind. Parting the veil of medication that always protected him was disorienting. It made his head spin, and every thought made the whirlwind stronger.

As he stood up, a wave of invisible force knocked him to the ground. He caught himself against the bed and slumped to the ground.

_ Vertigo. _

Gerard had wanted to go shower, compensate for his makeshift midnight cleanup. But that thought had fled. Nothing sounded better than just waiting everything out. He could sit for hours and, though he despised the idea, knew it would be for the best. Things couldn’t get any worse if he just waited to see what happened next.

He would do whatever Frank asked and everything would get better. He could be a puppet for as long as needed if it meant getting his belongings back.

The man traced a finger over his bottom lip. Maybe he wouldn’t get his hands on his meds–he wouldn’t be surprised if Frank held out on them–but he could be good, he could listen. And for it, he would at least get his cigarettes back.

Staying in that strangely comforting reverie, Gerard hugged his knees to his chest and kept his eyes closed.


	3. I Broke The Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjusting to the Iero residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s mostly filler, sorry, but I still hope you enjoy :)

Gerard spent an embarrassing amount of time just slumped over in his new room. Not that long, really, but even twenty minutes was longer than he wanted to admit to.

When his head began to clear, he straightened up some, eventually rising to his feet. He wandered around the space several times over, but always ended up on the floor, whether it be of his own volition, or not. At least when he was sitting he could see straight. It helped, too, that the curtains remained drawn, and the lights off. The sliver of sunlight that cut through was sufficient illumination for him.

With his body eased into motion, he decided he could shower now. Though he hesitated at the bathroom door. Putting his current clothes back on would be disgusting; they reeked of sweat.

He quickly skimmed through the dresser drawers, but they were all empty. It reminded him of a hotel. They were presumably waiting to be filled with his own clothes from his dorm.

Remembering Frank told him he could ask the staff for anything, he padded over to the door. He may have looked like he just climbed out from the pits of Hell, but it was the staff’s job to help, right? He opened the door and stepped out, glancing down the hall.

“Excuse me,” he called, nervously approaching a woman dusting. She was like a French maid, which he found peculiar. It wasn’t particularly revealing, but consisted of a black dress with a white apron over it, knee-high white stockings, and black flats.

“Yes?” She looked over, eyebrows raising quickly, but she cringed at herself and went impassive.

“Can I get some, uh, clothes?”

“You’re Gerard, right?”

“Yeah.”

“They’ll get here later, sir.”

“Can I have some now, though? I kinda look like–” He grimaced and motioned to himself, “this.”

“I’ll fetch something, I guess.”

“Thanks.” Gerard flashed a relieved smile and turned back to his room.

“Did the master say you could?”

“Frank? Uh, he didn’t say I couldn’t?”

“Uh, alright. I’ll be right back.”

“Thanks,” he repeated softly.

Back in his room, it wasn’t long before there was a knock on the door. He opened it and the same maid from before was there, a bundle of clothes in her hands. She passed them off to him and left with a polite nod. The strange formality of this place creeped Gerard out, but at least she was polite?

He set the clothes down on the dresser and eagerly set off to the bathroom, locking the door behind himself. The pristine white shower that awaited looked more inviting than anything he had ever seen. He was a man stranded in a desert and this was the lush oasis he found.

He cranked the water to hot and then stripped down, setting his dirty clothes aside. He sighed as he stepped inside and let the spray run over him for a moment. Then, he got to work scrubbing himself down with the small bottles of soap on a ledge. Once again, it felt like a hotel, but maybe all guest rooms were like this when you were rich.

Reluctantly shutting off the water, Gerard wrapped himself in a towel and returned to the bedroom. He rubbed his hair with the towel until it was only damp and then secured the towel around his waist. In his haste to shower, he had neglected to actually look at the clothes he was brought. He hadn’t worried him at the time, but his clear head was beginning to storm with worry again.

He was calmed to find that a simple black t-shirt and jeans had been provided. However, tucked into the pile, he did not anticipate finding a pair of panties. With a disconcerted frown, he dropped them back on top of the dresser. Why the hell had those been brought to him? There was simply no way it had been a mistake. He resolved to just wear his own boxers again, rather than humiliate himself.

He finished getting dressed, then just laid down on the bed for a bit. He still didn’t want to be there, but, aside from the beating, things had been easy.

In that time he spent alone, he was mindlessly entertaining himself by tracing the patterns embroidered on the pillowcases and viewing the mundane painting of a hilly landscape hanging on a wall. It felt like a placeholder for something better, but he couldn’t decide what would look best in its place. He was certain he could paint something better; he always had less doubt in his mind when it came to art.

After an hour of solitude, Gerard was feeling slightly better. Well, not necessarily  _ better _ , but he had at least adjusted to the hindrance of his current state. He considered reading as Frank had suggested, but the thought made his head spin. Though he wasn’t in any pain, he was sure any effort to read would be futile as his cognition was dampened.

Though he may not comprehend it properly, the idea of getting swept away into another world was awfully enticing. So, he properly stood up and with a ginger grasp, opened the door. Nothing waited for him on the other side. He let out the breath he had accidentally been holding.

Every step down the hall was strange. Every wall and door was foreign. Considering his shoddy recollection of events, he could be halfway across the country and not know it. Going to school in New York City was dizzying enough already. He still barely knew the place. Everything would always be unfamiliar if he weren’t in New Jersey anymore. Now, the thought scared him so much that he was almost tempted to pray. The sudden, choking anxiety was nearly enough to make him give up on art school and move back home, never to leave Belleville again.

But he had to keep moving. He always did. Whether mentally or physically, moving on was the only choice he could never forsake.

He could push through a lot of hell. It came mostly from his own mind. Though he felt defenceless to do so without the blurry touch of the medication, he was still alive and surely that counted for something. He didn’t feel completely alive then, but Gerard kept forcing each cell to keep working. So, he kept walking.

Being in only sock feet didn’t bother Gerard, if anything it was pleasing to have his footsteps silenced. Keeping quiet helped him feel invisible, and the illusion only improved with the indifference of the few staff he passed. He almost wished one of them would speak up, ground him in this reality. Though he still felt physically woozy, the whole situation was surreal, a dark fantasy that his life had somehow warped into.

Gerard didn’t mind taking his time since he had so much of it to kill before he was needed for the evening’s meeting. After wandering the halls for a little while, he finally came across the door labelled as the library. He wouldn’t have deemed such a plain door as befitting of a library, but he wasn’t here to judge interior design choices. All pointless criticisms left his mind as he slipped inside that room and took in the sight of it. It made him certain he had found a place he wouldn’t be easily ripped away from.

Several bookshelves stretched up to the ceiling, filled with books and occasional knickknacks. One side of the room had two comfortable armchairs and a small table between.

Though he didn’t fancy himself much of a reader, Gerard still admired the collection of books lining the shelves. He longed for the familiarity of a comic book then, as he had always preferred them to novels. With none in sight, he ran his finger across the worn spines, reading each title.

_ Frankenstein, Dracula, Lord of the Flies.  _ They appeared to be in no particular order.  _ The Count of Monte Cristo, The Great Gatsby, Les Misérables.  _ Though Gerard wasn’t well-versed enough to be certain.  _ Nineteen Eighty-Four, Fahrenheit 451, The Portrait of Dorian Gray.  _ He recognized most of the titles, despite having not read any. 

His hand hesitated over the spine of _The_ _Catcher In The Rye_. He could easily pull it out, sit down, and read, but a nagging feeling in his mind warned him it was a test. Trying to think rationally, he decided there was no reason for that to be true, but that hardly eased his growing paranoia.

He still didn’t feel up to reading, but pulling the book off the shelf gave him something to hold. The scratchy linen cover made his fingers itch for the familiar touch of a cigarette. He did his best to distract himself, running his fingers across the front, then flipping it over to at least finally learn what the novel was about. 

“Taking me up on my offer?”

Gerard jolted, the book dropping to the ground with a clatter that went unnoticed by both of them.

“Someone’s jumpy,” Frank snorted, taking a drag from the cigarette poised between his fingers, “Didn’t you hear the door open?”

“No,” the other answered, staggering to pick up the book and slotting it back into place. “I– uh– I can leave you alone.”

“I didn’t come here to be alone. I hoped I’d find you here.” The smile on his face was genuine, but provided no comfort as Frank was covered in blood. It had splattered across his chest and arms, and soaked through his knees and the hem of his pants. He showed no signs of pain which led Gerard to the disturbing conclusion that this wasn’t the other man’s blood.

Smoke floated up around the shorter man’s head and soon over to the other. He hoped it wasn’t too obvious how he missed the bitter stench. He needed it so badly.

“What do you need?” Gerard clasped his hands together. “From me?” He added in a timid voice.

“I’ve got a free moment, so I figured we should get better acquainted. I gotta say, kid, I’m a little worried about later.” He combed a bloody hand through his hair, pushing the locks matting to his forehead back.

“You couldn’t, un, shower first?” He wondered, cringing every time he eyed over the extent of the gore.

“I see you have. But, why, you don’t like this?” Frank teased, waggling his eyebrows before coming up beside the other. “You’ll have to get used to it, ya know. But no point in getting cleaned up when I got shit to take care of still.”

“It’s off-putting,” he mumbled, hanging his head to scratch at the nape of his neck uneasily. Despite how uncomfortable Gerard was being around the other covered in blood once again, he couldn’t resist the urge to draw closer. The man he couldn’t help but find attractive was holding the one thing on his mind.

He looked down and pursed his lips for a moment. “Can I have one?” He whispered.

“What, this?” He taunted, waving the cigarette in front of his face before taking another drag.

“Please?”

“You haven’t really earned it.”

“What can I do?”

“Didn’t I tell you to wait till tonight?”

“Yes, but I need  _ something _ .”

“Your nerves acting up again?”

“Always.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Frank replied distantly. He gazed on pensively for a moment, before focusing back on the other. Gerard’s arms were trembling at his sides, and his eyes were welling with forlorn yearning.

With a sudden yank, Frank grabbed the collar of the other’s shirt. He took a long drag from his cigarette, then closed the gap between their lips. Gerard’s eyes shot open wide, but his eyelids soon fluttered shut as the bittersweet relief of smoke entered his mouth. He held it for a moment before exhaling as he was released.

“You owe me,” the older man chuckled, stepping back.

“Why…?” Gerard breathed,” What… that?” It wasn’t really enough to satiate his craving, but the other had the decency to give him something. It wasn’t enough to forget everything that was going on, but even that moment of bliss was amazing. He should be thankful. “But thank you,” he added quickly.

“It’s called shotgunning, though it’s not ideal for cigs.” Frank’s nonchalance as he reached over to flick away the ash on the nearby ashtray was maddening.

“Couldn’t you just pass it to me?”

“I was scoping things out?”

“What do you mean?” His cheeks were growing rosier.

Frank hummed to himself a second, taking silent drags as he pieced together his question. “You ever kissed before?” He asked, phrasing it as delicately as he could.

“W-what?” His face was instantly flushed an indignant, embarrassed red. “What’s that matter?!”

“You haven’t, have you?”

“I have!” Gerard protested, though he quieted down after, “Once or twice before, anyway. Just tell me why it matters!”

“I want you to be up to this job,” he answered. As coolly as he tried to put it, his hand still came up to touch the back of his neck.

“And I’ll have to kiss people? Kiss you?” The taller man wrung his hands slowly in front of himself.

Frank didn’t answer. He would have affirmed these suspicions, but he didn’t want to force too much on the other. He liked to think he still had a shred of decency. Still, he had to prove his sway over his captive, and if cigarettes were the key, why shouldn’t he play with that? Shame always yielded results.

Finally, he took the last drag before stubbing out the cigarette in the ashtray. “Practice doesn’t hurt,” he hummed, leaning in close. The reek of smoke was thick on his breath. Gerard needed that welcoming familiarity, but his involuntarily gravitation closer was easily shrugged off by the other stepped away.

“So,” Frank drawled after a few minutes of tense silence, his gaze sweeping across the room, “What do ya think of  _ this _ ?” He put on a small smile and motioned toward the shelves.

“Uh, it’s nice, I guess,” the other replied unsteadily, unsure what to think of the change in subject.

“Not much of a reader?”

“Not really. I stick to comics.”

“Ah. I don’t have any, but they wouldn’t match the rest of the collection, anyway.”

“Right,” Gerard hummed in dejected agreement.

“I didn’t actually have much to say to you,” he admitted, eyes roaming over the other man who was pretending to read book titles to himself. Frank cleared his throat to make sure he was listening. “I can’t stress enough how important it is that you listen to me, alright? I know what’s best–for both of us. Just trust me and it’ll be a cakewalk.”

“What might you ask me to do?” the taller man asked quietly, fearing the answer.

“That’s not what I’m getting at. You just gotta get the act of submitting to me down.”

Gerard gave the tiniest of nods as humiliating thoughts ran rampant in his mind. He would be killed or simply never let go if he fucked this up. It was disastrously frightening to think of himself as just a pawn to make Frank look powerful. Was he really that pathetic-looking to fill that role?

“I’m expecting my guest at 7 pm, so you’ll be accompanying me in the parlour then. You’ll probably want to eat something, so grab something to eat from the kitchen beforehand.”

“You mentioned clothes earlier, but do I have to go, uh, barefaced?”

“What, like, makeup?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you want?”

“I was hoping to have some eyeliner…” he answered shyly.

“Don’t go overboard with it,” Frank chuckled, “But I’ll get some sent to you with your clothes. Oh, and your clothes should be there by 6. It’s key that you look good, which shouldn’t be hard at all.”

“My clothes? Like, from my dorm?” Gerard perked up at this, meeting the other’s gaze.

“Sorry to disappoint, but no. You didn’t tell me where you live yet.”

So, Gerard supplied his address and, after another uncomfortable silence, the other man departed. The lingering stench of cigarette smoke was the only reminder of his presence.

After a daze of milling about the library and residence’s lengthy halls, Gerard returned to his room. He was pleasantly surprised to find the eyeliner he requested waiting for him, and on top of a vanity too. He wondered when that had been hauled up there for him. To less eagerness did he find a deep red garment folded up on top of the dresser. It unfolded into a dress that would end midway down his thigh.

Beside it, on the surface of the dresser, perched a small, folded card. Gerard draped the dress over the vanity’s chair and picked up the note. It read:

_ Your clothes are on their way, but consider this just one more thing to adjust to living here. Panties are in the top drawer of the dresser. Don’t ask about any of this or the eyeliner, alright? It’s not worth that awkward look on your face, and there’s always bigger fish to fry than fretting over semantics. _

_ Remember, behave yourself tonight and you get your sketchbook back. _

_ – xofrnk _

Gerard stared blankly for a few moments before coming to his senses and reading the note over several more times. There was no fine print, nothing to find between the lines. He couldn’t shake his distrust, despite how honest, albeit ambiguous, Frank had been so far.

It was a quarter past six o’clock, but the fear of incurring the other’s wrath meant Gerard got ready as quickly as possible. It was with great reluctance, but at least it was done.

He told himself the dress looked fine and wasn’t a big deal. He had worn a skirt to class before, this wasn’t that much different. Only, he had done that to pass for a girl. Now, he just felt like an awkward boy in a dress. Of course, the discomfort was only increased by the black panties he was wearing underneath. If he was being completely honest with himself, he had always been curious to try some on, but not on someone else’s word. The idea that Frank was only joking, fucking with him, crossed his mind, but the note gave no indication that this was the case. Gerard calmed himself with the reminder that no one would even see them so it hardly mattered. Clearly, Frank wanted him to do it to embarrass him with something only they knew was happening. It helped solidify Frank’s intentions with the first pair he was given after his shower.

Gerard was also acutely aware that bending over would flash his ass. He wouldn’t forget that detail.

He brushed his hair so it laid neater and smoothed his hands over the skirt of the dress one last time. While not emotionally ready to continue on, the alternative would be definitively worse.

Gerard applied a neat line of eyeliner across his eyelid, but looking at himself in the mirror just made him sigh. He could try all he wanted to differentiate himself, but no matter what he looked like, he was still the same Gerard. With some quick smearing before it dried, the eyeliner took on the smudged appearance he was accustomed to. Even though he didn’t do that every day, it still felt more like himself. Though, he was still undecided on whether he wanted to be himself right now.

He forwent the trip to the kitchen Frank had advised. He had skipped lunch and was unsure if he could hold down any dinner. Besides, his ever-present nerves helped push hunger to the back of his mind.

As he prepared himself to finally leave his room, Gerard couldn’t recall if he had been instructed to wait for Frank or meet him in the parlour. He opened the bedroom door and hesitated, leaning in and out indecisively.

“Eager?” The tattooed man snarked from down the hall.

“Yeah– Er– I mean, no–” Gerard stammered toward the carpet.

Frank came up to meet him and put a hand on his shoulder. The taller man jolted involuntarily at the touch.

“Throw some shoes on and let’s go.”

“Right.” Gerard nodded and ducked back inside the room. He pulled his running shoes on. They were old and dirty, but Frank made no comment.

”Oh, one more thing,” Frank announced, reaching into his slacks. He pulled out a black leather band, a collar, and fixed it around the other’s neck. He tugged at the metal ring at the front of it teasingly, with a cocky grin.

He took a step back to admire his handiwork and then the older man outstretched his arm to Gerard who closed the door behind himself. He was stopped in front of the door, where Frank looked him over again. There was a hunger in his eyes, but something else too. Pride?

Gerard was eager for that to stop. He could feel himself squirming impatiently. He stuck his hand out, moving to take the other’s hand, as juvenile as it seemed, but it didn’t happen as Frank dismissively swooped past that. He swiftly wrapped his arm around the other’s waist and pulled him close.

With his arms awkwardly limp at his sides, Gerard allowed himself to be led down the hall, down the stairs, and to the parlour. Past the arched open entrance of the room stood a couch and two armchairs with a coffee table between them, and decorative bookshelves against the walls.

“Hope I didn’t keep you waiting,” Frank greeted with a confident smile. He sat down in a plush chair and guided the other to sit on the arm of it.

“Not at all,” the man on the couch replied smoothly, watching on with smug interest.

Gerard shivered being under a stranger’s leering gaze. He swallowed heavily, eyes averted for fear of seeing anything in the other’s eyes. Disgust, lust, curiosity, whatever it was, Gerard wouldn’t bear knowing.


	4. And You Were There To Sweep It Aside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s all building to this. Gerard won’t fuck it up. He can’t let that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the extremely long wait. This chapter ended up being double the intended length, so enjoy that :)

Gerard was tugged at the hem of his dress. The loose skirt only went as far as his knee, but even that was better than mid-thigh, where it fell while standing. The red fabric clung to his slim frame, giving the illusion of a smaller waist. Part of him did feel genuinely pretty, but he was embarrassed to think that. He crossed his legs, wanting to feel smaller. Maybe he would disappear and not have to feel anything.

Frank rested an arm around his hips, providing the tiniest bit of comfort.

Unlike Gerard, the shorter man was completely calm. He was in his element. The meeting may have appeared to be equal ground, but he was in charge. He controlled everyone in that room and that was just how he liked it.

“And who’s this?” Asked the man, eyeing up Gerard with all the subtlety of a forest fire. He swallowed thickly against the collar around his throat. 

“Gerard,” Frank answered smoothly, his fingers drumming on the man’s side. “He’s my latest pet.”

“Latest? What happened to the last one?”

“Oh, she was–” The shorter man pursed his lips as he thought. “Unsatisfactory.”

“Pussy not good enough for ya, Iero?” He jeered, laughing.

“Don’t be rude, or I’ll call this whole thing off,” he replied through gritted teeth as he straightened his tie.

“Alright, alright. Calm down. I’m not calling you a fag or anything.”

Frank noticed Gerard wince at that. He would have too, but he couldn’t show any weakness like that. Not to mention how used to the word he was by now.

“I don’t care where you get your dick wet, Iero. Besides, he looks like a genuine bitch in that getup. A real looker.”

“I’m well aware. Don’t get any funny ideas.”

It was strange being spoken about as if he wasn’t present, but Gerard kept his mouth shut. He stared at a wall to keep himself from fully tuning in to the crudity. Of course, he didn’t want to be there, but he hadn’t expected so much conversation solely about himself.

“Stand up,” Frank commanded, to which Gerard obeyed gingerly. He winced at the hard glare his hesitance had earned him. “Fix us some drinks, doll.” He tipped his head toward the small table with bottles and glasses on top.

Gerard opened his mouth to speak, but only nodded. It was out of fear, not respect or obedience, but Frank seemed pleased nonetheless.

On unsteady legs, he went over and poured two glasses. Having his back to the other men provided no solace. Paranoia told him he was being watched, stared at, criticized, but when he did turn around, both were lost in conversation.

He staggered forward, offering the stranger his glass. He turned bright red as he turned around, realizing he may have just flashed Frank. The older man accepted his glass with a smug look on his face for only Gerard to see. 

“And well-trained too.”

“Of course.” Frank nodded in agreement. “He belongs to me, after all.”

Gerard toyed with his sleeve as he sat on the arm of the chair again. He wished it was a higher cut, same as he would have liked a longer skirt. Obviously he was flat underneath the bodice, but what bothered him was his neck and collarbones being completely on display. He could wish for something better, but wishes seemed pointless since he had found himself in that mess.

His heart was beating abnormally fast, even though the conversation had shifted to what business they were doing. Frank placed a hand on his knee inching the skirt up to his thigh. Whether with possessive or comforting intentions, it made Gerard shiver, and his cheeks flush red.

The tattooed fingers slowly kneaded at the flesh, poised right at the hem of the dress, ready to slip under at any time. Even though he found Frank attractive, he couldn’t imagine having to deal with him trying anything like that right then. He was once again wishing in vain and stayed frozen in place. Though, his thighs did tighten together slightly as he fended off basal desires, knowing they would be nothing but complicating.

“Would you excuse me?” The oblivious man asked, standing up.

“Of course.”

He nodded and strode out of the room. Frank turned to Gerard the second he was out of earshot.

“Would you quit fidgeting?” He hissed.

“I can’t. I would if I could, trust me.”

Reaching out to grab his chin, Frank pulled the other down into an unexpected kiss. Gerard’s first instinct was to fight it, but he hesitated when something was being pushed into his mouth. The other’s tongue held it there for a moment in the younger man’s shock. As Frank withdrew, he held the other’s mouth shut. “Swallow.”

Gerard’s brow creased with worry. Was he being drugged? The bitter taste of the pill on his own tongue was frightening; it was already starting to dissolve.

“Swallow,” Frank repeated, softer this time, though his hand stayed firmly on the other’s mouth. “You gotta trust me on this, kid. I should have given you this earlier, but I didn’t know.”

His throat painfully dry, Gerard swallowed the pill. “Is this mine?” He wheezed, swallowing more as it caught in his throat.

“Yeah.” The shorter man released him and picked up his glass, offering it to Gerard.

“Probably shouldn’t mix them,” he replied with a small, lopsided smile.

“Good call.”

“Thank you,” he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment. It would take an hour or so for the medication to take effect, but the relief that did immediately swell inside him was elating. Still, he yearned for more than just a semblance of his former life.

“Stop being all weird on me, alright? I told you before, this is all about trust.”

“Sorry. You just… change so... suddenly.”

“Gotta keep ya on your toes,” Frank chuckled, patting his knee reassuringly.

The man re-entered the room, sitting back down and grabbing his glass.

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch. Intermittently, Frank would tap the base of his spine for him to straighten up. Gerard was just a pet to him, a dog told to sit pretty. Regardless, he was relieved to learn that he didn’t have to do much else, save for occasionally refilling a glass. It was mildly demeaning, but far from any horrific fantasies he could have otherwise construed.

Gerard had quickly adjusted to the other’s absentminded touching. Clearly, Frank wasn’t going to try anything too devious. The fingers trailing along his waist and thighs became nearly a familiar comfort. Maybe he was just craving any consistency.

Zoning out became easier, too, as the meds eventually began doing their job again. They dulled his emotions enough that he barely even registered the stranger anymore. Gerard pushed him from his mind to avoid any nagging worries.

Frank’s bold hands were distracting in all ways both right and wrong. So, Gerard resorted to a far more mundane focus. Staring at the clock on the wall was an unbelievably dull way to pass the time, but it was the only thing he could safely concentrate on.

Nine o’clock was met by a hearty handshake between the two men while Gerard waited, as patient as ever.

“Great doing business with ya.” Frank grinned, hands in his pockets as the other man began to leave.

“You too, Iero. I look forward to next time. Your pet was great and all, but maybe dial back the fag shit next time?”

“He’s not here for your amusement,” he snarled back, “Now fuck off before I change my mind on the deal.”

The man scowled, but hurried on his way out, nonetheless.

Frank slouched back into his seat, then lit up a cigarette. The smoke that wafted to Gerard was irresistible.

“Can I…?” The younger man mumbled pleadingly, turning closer.

He held the cigarette in his mouth and pulled Gerard down into his lap. “Yeah.” He took a short drag, then pressed it between the other’s lips, holding it there for him. “You did great, kid.”

Taking a drag as long as he was allowed before the cigarette was pulled away, Gerard sighed happily. “Thanks.”

“Mhm,” Frank hummed, leaning forward and reaching around him to tap the ashes off into the ashtray on the coffee table. “I’ll get your drawing stuff to ya in the morning, alright?”

“Thank you,” he repeated, leaning onto the other’s chest. His breath hitched as he realized what he was doing and tried to straighten up. Frank had wrapped a hand gently around his shoulders but didn’t try to stop him.

“I hate apologizing,” Frank began pensively, “but maybe you deserve one.”

“Really?”

“What? You don’t think you do?”

“No, I do. I just never expected one.”

“Well, I’m sorry, Gee. I’m making this harder on you than necessary. I’m not saying we’re equals, but I guess I should, uh, communicate better?”

“It’s not like we’re dating,” Gerard scoffed, finding himself relaxing against the other again.

“No, I guess not.”

“But…” Frank averted his eyes, focusing on the smoke in the air for a few moments.

“But?” The other prompted, heart skipping a beat.

“Maybe I’m crazy, or maybe it’s just the power trip, but… but you drive me crazy, Gee–in a good way–I think.”

“O-oh.”

Frank took one last shaky drag before setting the cigarette down in the ashtray. While watching those movements carefully, the other slunk an arm around his neck for stability.

“You still trust me right, Gee?”

He nodded slowly.

“Then you’ll let me do this?” He slipped a finger through the ring of the collar, guiding him forward gently.

“Yeah,” he breathed in the moment before their lips met.

They had kissed twice before, but there was always an ulterior motive, a drug, involved. There was nothing fake between them anymore. Their tongues sought to explore each other’s mouths purely for the innocence of affection.

Gerard shifted onto his knees, straddling one of Frank’s thighs. Shamefully, he began grinding against it. Frank was quick to notice and his other hand slid under the younger man’s skirt to grab his bare thigh. Gerard whimpered as his ass was then groped, his face glowing red. 

“You actually wore them,” Frank mumbled against his lips. His tattooed hand stayed firmly on the other’s ass, guiding his rocking motions.

“Y-yeah,” the other gasped, “Didn’t think I had a ch-choice.”

“Of course you did,” he asked breathily, nipping at Gerard’s bottom lip before pulling away, “Technically. But it sure is sweet that you listened.” He trailed wet kisses down the other’s pale neck. “Be good for me and I can give ya something better than a sketchbook.”

“Y-yes,” Gerard groaned, biting his lip in a halfhearted attempt to muffle it, “I'll do anything.”

“That’s what I like to hear, sweetheart.” The pet name slipped off his tongue, thick with a cocky sense of victory.

He bit down on the crook of the other’s neck, where it met his shoulder, eager to leave a mark. He licked his lips at the dark purple splotch he left behind.

“Next time,” he whined, “ask first.”

“Why should I? I own you. But I’m glad to know there’ll be a next time,” he added the last bit more quietly before planting a light kiss on Gerard’s forehead. “On the floor, angel,” he instructed with a lazy sort of confidence.

Gerard found himself giving in easily to the other man’s effortless charm. He must have known how naturally it came to him, considering that haughty smugness plastered across his face and dripping from his every word like the sweetest of honey.

But none of that mattered. Gerard was hanging on to every breath the older man uttered like it was the very oxygen he needed to survive. He was kneeling on the floor in front of Frank before he even fully registered what was happening.

“You’re still okay with this?” The older man sought to clarify in a gentle voice, clutching his belt in one hand, and stroking Gerard’s hair with the other.

“I think so, yeah.” His head was clearer now, more certain, thanks to his meds, though he still hoped this was the right decision. He was well aware of what a dangerous man he was getting further involved with.

“You done this before?”

”Yeah, but I was drunk every time.”

“Needed the courage?”

“I guess so.” He gave a little shrug.

“Are you nervous now? Do you want a drink?”

“A little.” He paused for a moment to think, glancing at the bottle of alcohol behind Frank. “No,” he decided, “I’ll be okay.”

“Why are you nervous?” He prodded, making sure his authenticity showed through. The last thing he needed was Gerard to think he was mocking him.

“‘Cause you still scare me. What happens if I fuck up?”

“I won’t hurt you, Gee. I regret all that shit.” He carded his fingers through the other’s raven hair, his hand settling to cup his cheek. “I’ll only hurt you if you want me to,” he added with a chuckle, smiling kindly, “I’ll play nice.”

“You don't have to be totally nice…” Gerard mumbled back, not meeting his gaze.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

Frank unbuckled his belt and pulled out his length, stroking it a few times to full hardness.

“Open up, angel.”

Gerard parted his lips slowly, gazing up at the other with shame burning on his cheeks. His tongue lolled out slightly as he leaned forward to envelop his waiting cock. He wrapped a hand around the base to avoid sinking down too far.

“You’re so fuckin’ pretty, Gee,” he sighed, twirling a lock of hair around his finger. “I wish you could see how stunning you look with your lips wrapped about my cock.”

He wasn’t choking, but Gerard made an indignant noise nonetheless before shutting his eyes and bobbing his head some.

“Good boy,” Frank praised, happy to be playing with his hair, but wishing he could do more.

Frank let the other set a slow and deliberate pace in hopes that he would warm up to it better that way. It was disheartening to hear Gerard was still afraid, but it did stroke his ego so nicely.

Gerard squirmed on his knees, trying to hold himself steady. He wasn’t about to start rutting against the floor, good as may feel. Any praise added to the butterflies in his stomach, but he wasn’t about to become a desperate whore.

“You can touch yourself, baby,” Frank chuckled, watching the other struggle against himself. The younger man hummed his refusal but gave in a few moments later when his hand slid down from the other’s thigh to his own. It lingered there before finally slipping under the crimson skirt. 

“Show me how hard you are,” the shorter man cooed with slight playful derision, halting the other before he could touch anything worthwhile.

“W-why?” Gerard asked breathily, wiping saliva from his lips with the back of his hand.

“Aw, c’mon, angel,” he pressed, “You wore panties like I asked, least you could do is let me see you in ‘em.”

Sitting back on his heels, Gerard clutched the hem of the dress. His eyes were trained on the floor as he lifted it up, exposing the black panties he had apparently not worn solely for his own embarrassment. A wet patch was growing where his hard cock strained against the fabric.

“Happy?” Gerard muttered.

“Like you wouldn’t believe. But show some respect.”

The younger man opened his mouth, but before he could utter any kind of retort, Frank was hunched over forward.

“If you want anything from me, you better listen,” he growled in the other’s ear as he cupped the front of his panties. Gerard chirped with surprise, rolling his hips forward in search of friction.

There were a few moments of silence in the room. The only sound that could be heard was Gerard’s desperate moans, so breathy they could have been missed. He grasped the hem with both hands, nearly panting as he held still with the other man’s hand running up and down.

“You’re so needy,” Frank chuckled, kissing his cheek then sitting up straight and loosening his tie. “Now, c’mon, baby, show me you can listen.”

Gerard whined lowly as the other’s hand disappeared. One hand left the skirt to wrap around the older man’s cock again. 

“I wouldn’t let you choke,” Frank murmured, both hands on the back of the other’s head as he toyed with his hair more.

Hesitantly, Gerard moved his hand to steady himself against the other’s thigh. He met his expectant gaze for only a second before bowing his head to lick a stripe up the underside of the older man’s cock. His own envied the sight, but he had permission… He took most of Frank’s length in his mouth as his spare hand released the hem of the dress and slipped under the waistband of the panties.

“Fuck,” Frank sighed, his head lolling back for a moment, “Owning you makes me one lucky bastard.”

Streaks of dark hair fell across Gerard’s eyes as he bobbed his head faster. His hand sped up to match the pace, making him whimper and squirm.

“Gee,” the older man murmured, tucking the loose hair behind his ears, “you can touch yourself all you want, but don’t come.”

The other hummed his acknowledgment, the vibrations making Frank’s hands tighten in his hair. Gerard paused to shimmy his panties down his thighs and take hold of his length, eager to oblige.

“I’m close, baby,” he continued in a gravelly voice, struggling to keep his hips still. He etched tiny circles against Gerard’s scalp with his nails, before finally giving in and pushing his head down. Gerard’s heart flipped in his chest, caught off guard by the motion, and his hand halted.

Frank shushed him quietly, using his grip on his black hair to pull him back off his length. “It’s alright,” he crooned, “I’m not gonna hurt ya, remember?”

Gerard nodded silently, appreciating the moment to breathe normally again.

“Just keep on trusting me.  _ Please _ .”

He nodded again, smiling faintly.

Without hesitation, Frank pulled the other’s mouth back down his cock. He thrust his hips forward and immediately regretted it as the other gagged.

“Sorry– I’m sorry, Gee,” he mumbled, stroking his flushed cheek.

“It’s fine,” he assured the other, leaning into his touch.

“Ya liked that, didn’t ya?” Frank chuckled with an eyebrow raised skeptically as he glanced down at the other pumping his own length.

Gerard’s face lit up fiery-red as he froze up.

“Keep going,” he prompted with a nod, “I didn’t say to stop, baby. And smile, would ya? You want this too, don't ya?”

The younger man gave a frantic nod back at him, his motions speeding up as a smile slowly spread across his face. His eyebrows were drawn together in concentration, his heart pounding in his ears.

“You’re fuckin’ gorgeous,” Frank moaned pumping his own length feverishly as he gazed down at the beautiful spectacle Gerard was. Sweat was matting stray hairs to his forehead. His eyes were unfocused, flickering between Frank’s face and hands.

“Can I come? P-please, Frankie?”

“No,” he managed to grunt, “Hands off.”

A pitchy, frustrated whine spilled past Gerard’s lips as he released himself.

“Open up.” It was a shot in the dark that Gerard would be fine with this, but Frank wasn’t about to stop either way. Regardless, Gerard opened his mouth obediently, eyes shutting on instinct too.

Cum splattered across his pale face as Frank heaved a contented sigh. His whole body tensed and relaxed as he finally let go of inhibition and climaxed.

“Can I come now?” He asked again softly.

“Stand up,” Frank commanded, ignoring his request.

Gerard clambered to his feet, still blushing profusely.

The older man tucked himself away and buckled his belt. He ran his hands up the outside of the other’s thighs, then pulled up his panties. “Not right now,” he whispered, standing up and wrapping his arms around Gerard’s waist. It made the taller man frown and bow his head against Frank’s shoulder.

“I’ve got some paperwork to take care of in my office, Gee,” he explained softly, “You should go wash up. I don’t care what you do tonight, just don’t touch yourself anymore, alright?”

“Please?”

“No touching,” he repeated firmly, smiling slyly as he pulled away, “It’ll only make you wanna come more and I haven’t given you permission to do that.”

Gerard cursed under his breath as the other strolled away. The drying cum on his face made him cringe, no wonder Frank felt so high and mighty when his toy was just that, a toy. He couldn’t help but feel used and discarded, even as he reminded himself he let everything happen that evening.

His hope was replenished as he remembered how Frank had promised him a reward in exchange for behaving. Gerard suspected he wanted privacy, but he hadn’t explicitly forbidden the younger man from joining him in the office.

After scrubbing his face clean in his bathroom, Gerard decided to reapply his eyeliner. As humiliating as it sounded, if he was going to beg for anything from Frank, looking half decent wouldn’t hurt his chances.

He could have paced his bedroom, but he knew the inevitable conclusion would be to find Frank. Gerard was on edge thanks to butterflies assaulting his stomach. But even if he wasn’t so desperate and hard, he couldn’t spend another night alone. Even when he was technically living alone, he was surrounded by other dorms. At Frank’s home, he was lost. A stranger in a strange land.

After asking a maid for directions, Gerard found himself in front of the office door. He slipped inside and closed the door as quietly as he could. He had ditched his shoes in his own bedroom, allowing him to creep in sock foot closer to Frank, who had his back to the door.

“I’m glad you decided to join me,” the older man commented, not standing up from his desk chair or even setting down his pen. “Come sit.”

Gerard sighed happily, approaching the other and standing beside him expectantly.

“Here,” Frank clarified, patting his thigh.

The other climbed up, settling sideways on his lap. He wrapped his arms around Frank’s neck and kissed his cheek. He tried to kiss him on the lips next, but the other tilted his head away.

“I can’t, angel. I’ve gotta finish this. Just be good and keep me company, okay?”

“Okay,” Gerard answered, hiding his dejection poorly. He squirmed for a second, his thighs pressed together as if that would help his needy cock.

“I told you you’ll get something if you’re good,” Frank reminded quietly. He cleared his throat, his tone growing slighter harsher. “So either behave or get back on your damn knees.”

“I know,” the other mumbled, “Sorry.”

Gerard ran his fingers down the older man’s tie, toying with the buttons on his shirt next. He was well-acquainted with how easily Frank could hurt him, assuming he wanted to. Based on everything that had transpired that night, though, Gerard feared he might not even resist it.

About half an hour later, Frank signed a final document and set his pen down. He shuffled a stack of paper together and set it aside neatly.

“Alright, I’m done, Gee. You didn’t fall asleep, did ya?”

“Huh? N-no,” he answered, pulling himself upright from leaning against the other.

Frank brushed a lock of hair from the other’s eyes and smirked. He pressed a hard kiss to the other’s lips, catching him off guard. Gerard quickly melted into it, letting fingers wind in his hair and hold him close.

“You deserve a treat,” the shorter man breathed, breaking the kiss, “What’ll it be?” His hand drifted halfway up the other’s thigh and rested there, under the dress as he watched Gerard expectantly.

“I just wanna… come…” he mumbled, harshly blushing. It felt childish to admit, but there was no point in lying.

“Oh, I know that,” Frank chuckled huskily, “But I don’t know you very well. Want me to watch you touch yourself? Or should  _ I _ do the touching?”

“I need you to touch me,” Gerard whined despite himself, “so badly.”

“I think I’ve got you figured out,” he hummed vaguely, helping the other to his feet. He shoved the stationary piled on the desk to the side. “Lay back, baby.”

“O-okay,” Gerard murmured nervously, sitting up on the edge of the desk. His panties were eased down his legs and dropped on the floor.

“C’mon,” Frank cooed, nudging his knees apart and stepping between them. He splayed his fingers against the other’s chest as it rumbled with each ragged breath. “I said lay back. I’ll take good care of you. Don’t worry.”

He nodded and let himself be guided backward. His knees naturally came up to his chest, making the skirt fall away. Being on display for the other turned Gerard’s face as crimson as the delicate fabric.

Unsure of where to put his hands, Gerard reached out and pulled the older man down to him by his tie. He clung to his shoulders, kissing him hungrily as Frank steadied himself with his hands on the desk.

“Someone’s impatient,” he chuckled, pulling away with a final nip that left the other gasping for breath.

Frank straightened up and pulled off his tie, setting it down beside the taller man. “Relax,” he whispered, noticing his wide-eyed gaze as the older man hooked his knees up onto his shoulders. His hands gripped at Gerard’s hips to further support him.

Gerard clutched at the hem of the dress uselessly as the other mouthed wetly against his inner thigh. His motions got more refined, more delicate, as he neared the crook of his hip.

“You really are an angel. So pretty when you need me like this,” he breathed, pecking a kiss on Gerard’s thigh before finally focusing on his cock. He licked away the precum beading on top and, with ease, Frank parted his lips and took the other’s length in his mouth. Gerard whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut. The pleased snicker that rumbled in Frank’s throat sent sparks shooting through the desperate man’s abdomen.

“F-fuck,” Gerard gasped, his hands twisting up in the skirt as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. Low moans reverberated from his throat, but he still managed to keep mostly still. Frank was bobbing his head quickly yet rhythmically, and without any complaint when he slid down too far.

“Don’t curse,” Frank warned, though he was too out of breath to sound actually threatening. His fingers tightened on his hips, crescent dents forming on the bare flesh. “I should punish you for that.”

“I-I didn’t know,” the other protested shrilly as a tongue ran up his cock.

“You know to be good. And good boys don’t curse.”

“I’m sorry,” Gerard whined, squirming against his solid grasp, “I won’t do it again. Just please let me come.”

“I’m sure you can last just a little bit longer.”

Gerard let out a distinctly disappointed groan as his needy length was abandoned, and his knees were pushed to his chest.

“W-wha–” He started to ask, finally peering out through his eyelashes, but was interrupted by a squeak as Frank dragged his tongue across his hole. 

“You bottomed before, baby?”

“Yeah,” Gerard answered, “a few drunk hookups–” His voice caught in his throat and he mewled pathetically as saliva dripped off the other’s outstretched tongue and onto his hole.

“‘Course you have,” he murmured blithely, “You make for such a pretty bitch.”

“I– I’m not–!” He objected weakly as Frank teased his tongue at his entrance. The man’s other hand kept a firm grip on the back of Gerard’s thigh, pinning him down. “Fu–” He bit his lip to prevent any more swearing coming out. “Stop teasing– please–”

“You’re right,” Frank agreed, “You’re not my bitch because you’re too good for that. You’re my perfect doll. And you’ve been doing such a good job.” His fingers brushed over the younger man’s weeping cock. “But maybe you’ve forgotten yourself?”

“N-no,” Gerard argued, writhing beneath him. “I’m yours. I’ll do anything you want.”

“Good,” he hummed, releasing the other to unbuckle his pants. “This is gonna hurt some, but you can handle that, right?”

“I– I don’t know,” Gerard admitted softly, turning his head to the side.

“You’ll be fine,” Frank purred, leaning in close between the other’s thighs, the rest of his legs up against the shorter man’s shoulders. Frank pressed a kiss to his cheek. “If you want to,” he reminded gently. His length pressed up against Gerard’s, making the taller man rut against him slowly.

After a moment of thought, Gerard nodded, his eyes squeezed shut in anticipation.

“Use your words, Gee. And look me in the eye.”

“I want this,” Gerard breathed, meeting the other’s gaze as he hovered a few inches away, “I want you. And I want you to trust me, to c–”

“To what, sweetheart?”

“To care about me…”

“Of course I care about you. I’m trying to give you anything you could want.”

“I want it to be more than an act… I’ll do anything for you to actually care.” Tears brimmed in his eyes.

“Don’t cry, baby. I’ve got a secret for ya,” he whispered, straightening up. He spat in his hand and wrapped it around his length. He pushed into the other slowly with a pleased sigh. Gerard, on the other hand, let out a sharp yelp, his hands scrambling for purchase. His blunt nails settled into Frank’s shoulders, trying to ground himself despite the burning pain. “It almost sounds like you like this,” he chuckled, “Who woulda guessed my precious toy is also such a filthy whore.”

“N-no,” Gerard protested, his voice wavering.

Frank tried shushing his frantic whining to little avail as he bottomed out. Keeping his hips still, he curled over the other and placed kisses on his knotted brow.

“I love you,” he whispered right into his ear.

“Really,” Gerard gasped, clinging tightly to his shoulders.

“Yes. And I’m impressed you’re doing so well right now.”

“It hurts so much…”

“I know. But you’ve proved you can stand that.”

“No more pain,” he whined, “Please, no more.”

“No more,” Frank agreed. He stayed bent over for a few minutes, comforting the other in various ways as he adjusted to the stretch. He pet his hair and peppered kisses across his face and neck.

“Honestly,” Frank sighed, “I could stare at you like this for hours.”

Gerard’s eyes opened, they had been flickering open and shut periodically. He blinked away the tears beading there. “Why?”

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re completely at my mercy right now.” He tugged at the collar around the younger man’s neck. “My pet has never looked better.”

Gerard would have argued the contrary had he known exactly what he looked like. Black eyeliner was starting to run from the corners of his eyes, his pupils were blown wide, and his wet lips quivered with every raspy breath.

“Are you okay now?” Frank asked, carefully straightening up and stroking the other’s thigh.

“Be gentle.”

“Aw, but I know you want more than that. Are you just tryna be a tease?” He purred, pulling out slowly, ”You want this so badly. I could see you squirming all evening. Just dying to be touched, weren’t ya?”

“I wanted  _ you _ ,” Gerard gasped, hands grabbing at his own hair, “I want  _ you.” _

“Do you? Prove it. You would have let anyone fuck you earlier. So desperate.” With a tight grip on the younger man’s hips, Frank pushed back inside.

Gerard called out, back arching against the desk. He relaxed, breathing heavily as the other paused when he bottomed out again. “I only want you. No one will touch me. I’m all yours.” His words were choppy, punctuated with shaky panting.

“You like dressing like a little slut, don't you? Like the attention?”

The younger man didn’t reply, fighting to catch his breath.

“Answer me,” Frank hissed, with a little snap of his hips.

“Yes!” He yelped.

“You’ll get plenty of attention now,” he hummed, pumping Gerard’s length slowly. “But you’re right, no one but me will touch you. Your drunk hookup days are over.”

Frank started moving his hips at a steady pace. It was painfully slow for him, but for Gerard, it was perfect as the pain was easing.

“Feeling any better, baby?”

“Yeah,” he groaned, blinking away tears. The burn was still present, but the pleasure that had begun to mingle with it dimmed that pain.

“Good.” He began to thrust faster, drawing loud moans from Gerard who struggled to keep his eyes open.

Frank pressed their foreheads together, rolling his hips harshly. As a shrill cry slipped from the other’s lips, he forced their lips together.

Suddenly, the leisurely pace he had been stroking Gerard met the intensity of his hips. The taller man was immediately gasping and spluttering inaudible profanities.

The younger man could barely breathe between his moans. They would undoubtedly echo down the halls, but he couldn’t care any less what anyone thought. This was a million times better than any hookup he had ever had. Not only was he sober, but he was completely powerless and Frank was giving him everything he wanted. Frank had become the very oxygen he needed to live. Every heaving breath he took was nothing in comparison.

“I’m so c-close,” he gasped, eyelids fluttering open wildly. His nails were raking red marks into the back of the other’s neck.

“You can come, baby,” Frank groaned against his cheek, “You’re so good to me. You’ve been such a good pet.”

“T-thanks,” Gerard stuttered back, hips arching up to meet the vicious thrusts.

He nearly screamed when his orgasm hit. He claws at the other’s collar and tugged at fistfuls of his shirt, unsure what else to do with his hands as pleasure washed over him.

Cum splattered his stomach, stark against the crimson dress that clung to his clammy skin.

With a final, forceful snap of his hips, Frank was coming too. He collapsed against the other, rolling his hips slowly to ride it out as cum spilled into his ass.

He kissed all over Gerard’s face before finally standing up again.

“ _ Fuck _ , Gee,” he sighed, tucking himself away.

“Do you really love me?” Gerard asked quickly, the first words out of his mouth and he pushed himself to sit upright.

“I wouldn’t make that shit up.”

He grinned, slicking his sweaty hair back.

“You can sleep with me tonight,” Frank decided, glancing over his worn-out body. “My bed’s even nicer than yours.”

“Have I earned that?”

“Sure.” He shrugged. “That’s what I’d say if we were fucking. But I’m hoping you… love me back?”

“I–” Gerard bit his tongue and focused on the ground.

“You’re still scared of me, aren't you? That’s fine. I shouldn’t expect much else. I am the way I am.”

“You don’t have to sleep with me. I won’t make you.”

“Can I shower first?”

“Of course.”

Gerard dropped off the desk and staggered to the door. The other man stifled a snicker at his newfound limp.

“C’mon,” he murmured, wrapping an arm around his waist, “I’ll help you.”

After a quick shower, Gerard found himself with only a towel in the other’s grand room.

“Do I always have to wear panties?” He grumbled.

“No,” Frank answered, “But you’re such a cute tease in them. I like French maids too, if you’d rather that,” he added with a chuckle.

“Is everything in this place just eye candy? Or are you just always horny?” Gerard scoffed, reluctantly pulling on another pair anyway since his own clothes hadn’t arrived yet.

“Well, the maids sure don’t hurt. But down worry, I don’t fuck the staff. I only want you, Gee. I’m just excited to have a new toy, like a kid on Christmas.”

“‘Cause your old one wasn’t good enough,” he added in a bitter huff.

“I lied about that, Gee,” Frank informed him, stripping down to his boxers and sitting on the bed.

“Oh…”

“It doesn’t matter, anyway. If you were my first or hundredth, I’d still love you the same. Now just come to bed.”

Gerard flicked off the light and climbed into the other’s arms. They laid in silence for a little while, neither really trying t I sleep.

“Will you live here, Gee?” Frank whispered suddenly, running his fingers through the other’s now clean hair, “With me? All your stuff is pretty much already here. I’ll let you go back to your classes, too. I fucked up your life, but I can make it up to you.”

“Do you trust me now?” Gerard mumbled.

“Yes. Maybe I have no reason to, and you have no reason to trust me, but I trust you because I want to.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
